Dreams Do Come True: An Angel And Collins Pairing
by floweringflutie
Summary: Angel and Collins want to start a family, but how will they do it? Collins wants to adopt, and Angel wants to have them herself. Deals with female/male Angel and highly emotional Angel as well. Rated M for safety.
1. Angel and Collins: Hopeful Parents

_**Just an mpreg fanfic for my favorite movie/musical, **__**Rent**__**. In this story, Angel doesn't have AIDS, he doesn't die, and there are other tweaks that you'll notice from the movie. I don't own any characters, and all credit goes to Jonathan Larson (RIP). **_

_**A/N: Italics in the story mean the character's thoughts.**_

It was a sunny day in New York City as Angel Dumott Schunard and Tom Collins were walking along Avenue B, holding hands. They had been together for three years before Collins finally proposed to Angel. Angel had tearfully accepted, and they were married on Halloween, 1991. Now March of 1992, they were discussing the possibility of children. Angel had always wanted to have one of their own, but Collins wanted to adopt. They debated for a few weeks, and the subject slowly went to the side. About four months after the topic of children had become a thing of the past, Collins came home from work to find Angel sitting on the couch, sobbing and holding what looked like a white Popsicle stick in her hand. Collins dropped his stuff inside the door, kicked it shut with his heel, and ran over to Angel. "Angel, baby, what's wrong? What's going on?" Angel sobbed again, and held out the little white object. "What is this, baby?" "Just look at it. I wouldn't blame you if you left me right now." With a look of panic on in his eyes, Collins brought the stick up to eye level. Squinting, he peered in the window on the stick, and did a double take. "Angel, is this really true?" "Oh, Tom, please don't hate me. I know you wanted to adopt rather than have one of us carry the baby, but things just happened! If you want to leave, that's fine. I don't blame you in the least." "Angel Dumott Schunard, why the hell would I want to leave you? It is ours, right?" "Of course it is! I love you and only you. I would never cheat on you!" "Well then why would I want to leave? We both wanted kids, and though we had our disagreements on how it would happen, we now are going to live that dream! I couldn't be happier!" "Really, baby? You mean it?" "I mean it as much as you mean to me. And you know that you mean the world to me." "Oh, baby." Collins picked Angel up and swung her around in circles. "Oh, Collins, don't do that. I'm going to…" She wriggled out of his arms, and made a beeline for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later, Collins heard the unmistakable sounds of Angel heaving and moaning. Collins sighed, and walked towards the bathroom._ I guess I'm going to have to get used to the "morning" sickness._


	2. Angel and Collins: The First Trimester

_**A/N: Italics in the story mean the character's thoughts.**_

_**A/N: I refer to Angel as a she in this story, but only because the true Angel seems to identify as a female. If you disagree, let me know, and I will alter the story.**_

**3 Months:**

Tom Collins was lying on his and Angel's bed, reading a book that Angel had given him about what he should know as an expectant father, when Angel came out of the bathroom, twirling the sash of her bathrobe around her fingers. She climbed onto the bed beside him, and nuzzled into his side. "Baby, I'm not feeling sick anymore. Is there anything in particular that you want to do?" "Yeah. I want to talk about what changes the baby is going through. I didn't know that there were so many intricate steps that had to occur before the baby is viable enough to survive in our world. Did you know that our little one is about the size of a peach or an apple right now? Or how about the fact that in about a month our baby will be able to hear you talking!" "That's awesome, baby, but I meant something along the lines of furthering our love relationship." "This is furthering our love relationship, Angel! It's our baby we're talking about. This is something that you and I made together out of our own love. A part of…" Angel put her finger to his lips, and softly kissed him. He kissed her back, and they turned off the lights, laying together in the dark. Early the next morning, Angel woke up, and suddenly sat up straight. This woke Collins up also, and he sat up also. "Baby, what is it?" She shot him a look, and sat still for a few minutes. "Collins, the morning sickness is gone!" "That's great, Angel baby! Now you can go back to having all your favorite foods! Just no alcohol and no smoking." "Collins, I already knew all of that. I haven't had any of those things since I found out about the baby. Some of my favorite foods still make me sick, though. The doctor said that it was bound to happen, though. She did say, however, that once the morning sickness was gone, we could go back to doing what we love to do." "Great. Let's go back to the train station. You'll be drumming, and I'll be singing. Just like when we were with Roger and Mark." "I remember that day. We were singing about Santa Fe, and after the train ride, I bought you the jacket that you always wear. Just let me get dolled up, and I'll be ready to go." "Baby, you don't need makeup or anything to be beautiful. You're beautiful just the way you are!" "But if I'm not dressed as a girl, how will I explain my small baby bump?" "That's a good point. I still think you're beautiful just as you are, though." "Aww, Collins, you always know just what to say to make me feel good about myself. I'll be back in ten minutes. Well, maybe more like a half hour. Stay adorable." She waggled her fingers, and swished into the bathroom. _How did I get so lucky as to find such an amazing girl as her?_ In the bathroom, Angel was looking at herself in the mirror. _Collins is so incredible. He deserves so much better than me. What if he does find someone else and leaves me with the baby all alone?_

**Ooh. A cliffhanger. I'm not going to make Collins leave Angel, it's just that she's feeling insecure about her pregnancy. Insecurity is something that I've seen in a lot of pregnant women. I've never been pregnant myself, but a lot of my friends have. I draw inspiration for the pregnancy events from what I've seen in my friends. **


End file.
